L'instance suprême du myocarde
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Ça pourrait être un jour comme les autres mais Usopp n'a plus d'imagination, son cerveau est vide et son coeur est si lourd. Usopp x Kaya


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Voilà un moment que j'ai envie de faire un petit quelque chose autour du Usopp x Kaya. Alors voilà. Je suis très étonnée du résultat (il m'en faut pas beaucoup pour que je dévie de mon idée de départ) mais ça me plait comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi.  
Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece sont de Eichiro Oda (le grand, le seul, l'unique).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**L'instance suprême du myocarde**

Il fait bon sur le Sunny. Zorro roupille au pied du mât et Franky bidouille des trucs dans son atelier. Le bateau mouille dans un petit port. Chopper est parti en ville avec Nami et Luffy pour faire quelques achats. Sanji, Brook et Robin sont au ravitaillement. Il fait bon.

Le sniper voulait profiter de l'absence de la moitié de l'équipage pour poursuivre son journal de bord du super capitaine Usopp mais le ciel est si clair, l'air est si doux, qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de planter son long nez dans les pages blanches de son cahier. Et puis, ces temps-ci, l'inspiration ne lui vient plus. Il n'arrive plus à inventer des histoires pour Luffy et Chopper, il n'a pas eu une seule bonne idée depuis au moins 3 semaines. C'est comme s'il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources. Ça l'embête beaucoup. Même Robin lui a fait savoir que ses aventures imaginaires lui manquaient. Mais que peut-il faire ?

Assis sur la balançoire, Usopp se laisse aller. Il regarde attentivement le bretteur, se demandant s'il va se réveiller ou s'il dort vraiment profondément. Mais la bulle accrochée au bout du nez de Zorro confirme que ce dernier n'est pas prêt de se réveiller. Le sniper secoue la tête. On peut parler de lui, le fanfaron, mais monsieur roupillon n'est pas bien mieux. Son attention se porte sur le ciel bleu sans nuage de ce beau pays. Il est tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation de la voûte céleste qu'il sursaute lorsque Sanji se met à lui parler.

- Hého Usopp ! Tu rêves ?

- Hein, euh quoi ?

- J'te demande où est passé Franky.

- Ben dans son atelier, quelle question !

- Merci ! réplique le cuisinier en s'éloignant.

Le sniper cligne des yeux. Il voit les bras de Robin monter les provisions à bord du Sunny. Il imagine sans peine l'archéologue assise dans la cuisine, les yeux fermés au-dessus de sa tasse de café, à ranger chaque chose à sa place. Usopp soupire, Sanji lui a fait peur, l'imbécile ! Ses oreilles captent alors la petite mélodie de Brook. Le squelette doit jouer dans le salon, les notes sont étouffées. Au pied du mât, Zorro a disparu. La présence du cuisinier sur le navire a dû le pousser dans ses retranchements, c'est-à-dire, la vigie. Usopp soupire, une fois de plus. Il a l'impression que son esprit est vide, ça lui tourne presque la tête ! Il se laisse tomber en arrière et apprécie le contact de l'herbe contre ses paumes de main.

Lorsque Chopper grimpe sur le navire, il voit Usopp allongé au sol, les deux pieds posés sur la balançoire. Il se précipite immédiatement sur son ami, pensant que celui-ci a fait un malaise. Mais Usopp se relève et sourit.

- Mais non, je vais très bien.

- Mouais, tu dis ça mais tu fais une drôle de tête.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette en ce moment mais je t'assure que ça va passer.

- Usopp a faim ? demande Luffy à la navigatrice. Sanji ! Usopp a faim ! Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le capitaine se rue contre la porte de la cuisine qui ne s'ouvre pas, Robin la tient fermée de l'intérieur. Luffy peste et courre dans les cales à la recherche du cuisinier en criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a faim. Sanji remonte deux minutes plus tard en tenant Luffy par l'oreille, Franky sur ses talons.

- On repart ? demande le cyborg à la navigatrice.

- Le Log n'est pas tout à fait rechargé. Nous partirons à l'aube. Bon, je vais prendre un bain, ces deux là m'ont épuisée à courir dans les rues !

- Je le savais que c'était pas une bonne idée Nami chérie ! Je vais te faire un cocktail !

- Et moi j'veux un sandwich.

- C'est pas l'heure, triple buse !

Le capitaine se met à bouder, ça rend Nami furieuse, Chopper panse les bosses… bref, l'agitation revient sur le Sunny. Mais Usopp se sent imperméable à tout cela. Il est là mais ce n'est que son corps physique. Son esprit est ailleurs.

- Je me demande à quoi peut bien penser notre sniper, déclare une voix dans son dos.

Robin vient juste d'installer son transat à l'ombre de l'arbre de la balançoire. Usopp est un peu surpris mais en voyant l'archéologue, il ne s'étonne pas. Robin fait partie des rares personnes à bord à qui on ne peut rien cacher.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Usopp ?

C'est une phrase qui se termine en point d'interrogation mais Usopp sait très bien que ce n'est pas une question.

- Je me sens vide, souffle-t-il en s'allongeant à nouveau sur l'herbe.

- T'es malade ? demande Chopper en pointant le bout de son petit nez bleu au-dessus du sniper.

- J'crois pas non. C'est un peu comme si j'me sentais flou.

- Étrange…

- C'est une sorte de petite déprime en somme, déclare Robin.

Usopp fait une grimace, il n'aime pas tellement ce mot.

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça. Je suis une coquille vide de toute énergie. Sauf là.

Il pose sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur.

- Là, c'est lourd, comme si j'avais du plomb.

- Mais c'est très grave ! hurle le médecin.

- Mais non ! s'écrie Usopp à son tour. C'est une image ! J'ai pas de plomb dans la poitrine… faut pas exagérer. Je serai mort sinon.

- Et tu ne serais pas aussi gigotant, si tu étais mort, sauf si tu es moi ! réplique Brook sortant de nulle part. Mais tu n'es pas moi.

- Encore heureux, soupire le sniper.

Brook s'assied sur les marches et pose sa tasse et sa soucoupe à ses côtés.

- Oh allons allons, Usopp ! On se motive, on retrouve le sourire !

- Et raconte-moi donc une aventure merveilleuse !

Le sniper lève un regard morne vers son jeune ami. Il n'a pas compris que même sa tête était vide. C'est Robin qui lui explique et le petit renne fait une petite tête toute triste. Soudain, Usopp a une illumination. Il pose sa main sur le chapeau du médecin et dit :

- Je suis désolé Chopper mais mon corps en a décidé autrement. Mon cerveau fait la guerre à mon cœur.

- Vraiment ?

Usopp sourit tristement. La façon dont Chopper a réclamé une histoire lui a rappelé un souvenir : le doux visage de mademoiselle Kaya. La belle Kaya a qui il racontait des histoires inventées, la belle Kaya qui demandait chaque jour s'il n'avait pas quelques aventures fabuleuses à lui conter. Et Usopp d'inventer sans relâche, de mettre des mots sur les images de son esprit farfelus. Il se souvient de cette époque si lointaine et pourtant si proche. Cette époque pleine de douceur et de bons souvenirs. Il aimerait tellement retourner sur son île et croiser à nouveau le sourire de Kaya. Rien que de prononcer son nom dans sa tête, il entend l'écho de sa voix qui résonne jusque dans ses pieds. Et sa poitrine qui se serre… Usopp sait bien ce que c'est.

- C'est l'instance suprême du myocarde, souffle-t-il.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame Brook et Chopper d'une même voix.

Usopp sourit. Une étincelle s'allume dans ses yeux. Il se relève avec l'air de celui qui va raconter une belle histoire. Robin pose son livre, Chopper s'assied sur ses fesses, Brook reprend sa tasse. Et Usopp se met à raconter.

"Hé oui. C'est l'instance suprême du myocarde qui a foutu le bazar ! L'instance suprême du myocarde, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et bien, c'est le commandant de bord de mon corps, le plus haut gradé de mon esprit, le grand dirigeant de ma petite entreprise. C'est mon moteur, quoi ! On pourrait croire que c'est la machine sous mon crâne qui décide, et bien pas du tout ! C'est l'instance suprême du myocarde. Et, ces temps-ci, figurez-vous, mes amis, que cette instance ne fait plus rien. Elle est en grève pour une durée indéterminée… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Sans doute qu'avec le soleil, le sel de la mer, le long voyage, elle s'est un peu desséchée. Je ne crois pas que se soit grave mais, c'est un peu dangereux. C'est pour ça que mon corps est tout vide. L'instance suprême du myocarde a pompé toutes mes ressources. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai des coffres cachés un peu partout, avec des agents magiques qui ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Je vais les libérer et ils pourront aller apporter de quoi boire à mon instance défaillante. Ainsi, elle pourra à nouveau fonctionner correctement !... Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Ça je ne sais pas vraiment. La machine sous mon crâne est comme un projecteur de cinéma et j'aime bien, la nuit, regarder mes vieux films en noir et blanc. Il y a en a un que je préfère mais à force de le passer, la bande s'est un peu abîmée. Avec le temps, j'ai peur de ne plus rien voir du tout. Alors, j'ai fait mettre la bande sous clé. L'instance suprême du myocarde n'a pas du tout apprécié, elle aimait beaucoup cette bande, elle aussi. Mais la machine sous mon crâne est très sérieuse, il faut garder ça précieusement, c'est un trésor national pour mon être ! Le problème, c'est que tant que ces images sont sous scellé, j'aurai toujours ce poids dans la poitrine. Alors, la machine sous mon crâne essaie de trouver des solutions. Il y a des tas d'autres choses comme par exemple, envoyer des histoires débiles à ma bouche ! Mais l'information ne passe plus. L'instance suprême du myocarde a coupé le trajet du crâne à la bouche. Même mes binocles ne savent plus très bien ce qu'elles voient. Je sais bien que c'est dangereux ! Alors, aujourd'hui, je tire la sonnette d'alarme et je dis à l'instance suprême du myocarde :

- Bon, à présent, c'est fini ! Cette vieille bande n'a pas disparue, elle est au fond d'un placard ! Je fais bien attention à ce que la poussière ne s'y installe pas, je te le promets ! Alors cesse immédiatement tes idioties !

Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet. Alors, je gonfle le torse et je fronce les sourcils. Ah dam, c'est que je suis courageux moi ! Et que je ne suis pas seul ! Je retourne frapper à la porte de ma poitrine :

- Toc toc toc, excusez moi, instance suprême du myocarde mais, regardez par mes binocles ! Vous voyez mes amis comme ils ont l'air triste de me voir ainsi, tout vide de l'intérieur ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous le savez bien ! Allez, du nerf s'il vous plait ! Redonnez de l'énergie à ce corps ! Redonnez des idées à mon esprit !

Et là, je crois que j'ai touché dans le mile. Doucement, je sens quelque chose qui germe dans ma caboche, comme si une petite graine avait été plantée là et qu'elle était en train de grandir, grandir et de prendre une place immense ! Attention, bientôt, des feuilles me sortiront par les oreilles ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! La plante grandi tant et si bien qu'elle remplit à nouveau tout mon corps, elle me regonfle d'un espoir nouveau et me fait revivre !"

Il ferme les yeux et s'allonge dans l'herbe douce du pont principal. Chopper demande d'une toute petite voix :

- Et la vieille bande, elle est où ?

- Son placard est bien caché et la clé bien planquée mais je sais très bien où j'ai mis la carte pour la retrouvée.

- C'est une bien belle histoire, Usopp. Tout mon être en est bouleversé… même mon instance suprême du myocarde. Bien que celle-ci, depuis le temps, est réduite en poussière, yohoho !

D'un bond, le vaillant Usopp se relève et demande à Chopper s'il veut faire un jeu. C'est Luffy qui répond à sa place et Brook hurle qu'il participe aussi ! Le renne et le squelette se lancent à la poursuite du capitaine. Le sniper attend un peu avant de suivre ses compagnons. Il regarde le ciel bleu en inspirant lentement par le nez.

- C'était une très belle histoire, souffle Robin. Une façon très tendre et poétique de se redonner du courage. Tu n'es pas un fier inventeur pour rien, Usopp.

- Héhé, je sais bien.

L'archéologue se replonge dans son livre en demandant, l'air malin :

- Mais, dis-moi… Cette vieille bande doit vraiment être passionnante…

- Tu n'imagines pas, Robin.

- Au contraire, Usopp, j'imagine très bien. J'imagine très bien à quel point cette personne est belle et à quel point tu tiens à elle…

Dans la poitrine d'Usopp, l'instance suprême du myocarde manque un battement et une nuée de petits picotements de chaleur engourdissent les membres du sniper. Il se tourne vers l'historienne le nez dans son livre. Il sourit devant son air faussement captivé. Usopp pousse un soupir et réplique :

- Je suis un pirate. Ce genre de film doit rester secret.

Robin ne répond rien mais se contente de sourire comme pour approuver. Usopp se contente de ça, c'est une promesse. Elle ne dira rien, il ne la questionnera pas davantage. Le pas léger, il s'élance alors à la suite de son capitaine et des deux autres zigotos.

Dans un recoin de son crâne, bien dissimulé derrière l'immense armoire intitulée "De la manière de divertir mes compagnons d'aventure", il y a un tout petit placard, fermé à double tour par un cadenas, sur lequel on peut lire "Précieux souvenirs des sourires de Kaya".

* * *

**NdZ **Je tiens à reùercier **Cookie D. Louise** qui a essayé de me souffler des idées. Je t'assure Lou-chan que je voulais faire un truc plus cool mais bon, entre mon cerveau et mes extrémités digitales y a du chemin et certaines idées ont dû se paumer en route ._. Enfin, j'espère que tu as apprécier.


End file.
